


Things You Said At 1am

by LavenderLily



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drinking, Gen, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not even major but still, Other members are mentioned because I couldn't bare not to, non-idols au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLily/pseuds/LavenderLily
Summary: When Seungcheol gets a call from Jeonghan at 1 in the morning, Seungcheol isn't too surprised to see he's drunk.Or Jeonghan visits Seungcheol drunk and Jeonghan cries a lot when drunk.-----------------------------------------------------This is based off those Tumblr prompts, "Things You Said."





	Things You Said At 1am

**Author's Note:**

> I only read of this maybe once so I apologize for any bad spelling or grammer mistakes!!

_Buzz Buzz_

Seungcheol stirred a bit in his sleep trying to ignore the vibration of a text message but when he heard the ringtone that he had set for when Jeonghan was calling him, he simply groaned before starting to move. Seungcheol had barely picked up the phone before he heard a, "Scoupsuuuu." Seungcheol smiled a little while shaking his head at the stupid nickname that only Jeonghan called him before saying a small, "Yeah Jeonghan-ah." "Cheolieeee~ Will you let me stay at your placeeee?" Seungcheol looked at his clock to see that it was 1:01 in the freaking morning. He let out a huge sigh, Seungcheol didn't want to just leave Jeonghan, obviously drunk, wandering the streets at night so he agreed to let Jeonghan stay.

Jeonghan showed up at his door only a few minutes later still holding a bottle of soju in his hand. Seungcheol let him in after taking the bottle from a now pouty Jeonghan. Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's obviously fake pout and gave the drunk man a water bottle to drink. Jeonghan drank most of it in a few huge gulps before saying, "Cheol, you're not going to make me sleep on the couch are you?" "Are you about to complain after you asked to sleep here?" Jeonghan didn't bother responding before plopping down on his couch and finishing off his water bottle.

"Have you seen any of the kids lately?" Seungcheol knew who Jeonghan was referring to and smiled a little. "You know they're not kids anymore." Jeonghan's smile faltered a little at that comment but Seungcheol continued anyway. "Joshua is visiting his family in America so I haven't seen him in awhile. Soonyoung and Chan are training to become dancers somewhere." Jeonghan seemed to smile proudly and muttered a little, "They always loved dancing." Seungcheol nodded before continuing, "Seokmin, Seungkwan and Hansol all work at a radio station together as interns right now. Wonwoo and Mingyu work at a bookstore. Jihoon is going to a music college, I think he majors in producing??" Jeonghan asks, "What about Minghao and Junhui?" Seungcheol shrugs a little, "I heard they went back to China and do some work there but I haven't talked to them in awhile..." Jeonghan nods a little.

It remains quiet for a bit before Jeonghan whispers a little, "How did we get like this?" When Seungcheol looks up that's when he notices that Jeonghan is crying a little. Seungcheol immediately sits down next to Jeonghan. "Hannie why are you crying?" Jeonghan wipes away his tears quickly as if Seungcheol hasn't already seen his tears. "I just... Miss being around everyone like old times.." Seungcheol smiles sadly, "I do too but at least we have each other... And Hansol and Seokmin come around a lot." Jeonghan simply nodded but didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

Seungcheol tries to get Jeonghan to sleep on the couch at first but Jeonghan became really clingy after talking and demanded that Seungcheol at least sleep in the same room as him. Seungcheol wasn't surprised by Jeonghan's childishness but indulged him anyway. So Jeonghan and Seungcheol end up sharing Seungcheol's bed. Seungcheol whispered, "Remember when all 13 of us would try to fit on one bed?" Jeonghan laughed, "And our parents would always berate us since we never got much sleep after that." The two talked about the fun times they had had as a whole group before Seungcheol yawned so they decided to go to sleep. After awhile Seungcheol heard Jeonghan whisper, "How could we let everything fall apart?" Seungcheol only remained silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!! I'm working on my writing so any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
